Unraveling Chess
by Taesica
Summary: A game of chess unravels the truth behind the former Emperor.


Disclaimer: I do not own CG so back off

* * *

**Chess**

"Lelouch"

"Hmm?"

"Teach me how to play Chess"

"I'm little busy adding last minute details to my plans at the moment. Can't it wait?"

"No."

"…And why not?"

"I doubt you will have any time after everything is over."

"…Fine. Have a seat on the couch."

"…"

"I'll be black and you take white. Follow how I lay the pieces."

"You're a horrible teacher you know that?"

"Do you want me to teach you or not? If not then I don't have the time to entertain you."

"Hmm? But it's no fun being all serious. You need to enjoy the small things in life"

"…I did."

"…"

"Switch your King and Queen around"

"I'm getting tired"

"You asked me to teach you so live with it"

"Shall we make this more interesting?"

"…C.C. I'm getting really-"

"If you win I won't bother you anymore"

"…"

"But if I win you'll have to do something for me"

"A beginner can't possibly bea-… never mind. Do you know the basic structure of each piece?"

"What do you think I've been doing my entire immortal life? Living in a cave? Something as simple as learning the basic of a game was taught to me long before you were born boy but since it's been so long you can refresh my memories."

"…senile witch…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing. As you can see the front row consist of Pawns; they move one or two spaces forward and can attack an opponent diagonally. The back row consists of two Rooks, Knights, Bishops and one King and Queen centered in the middle."

"…"

"The two Rooks at the corners move how many spaces it wants in a straight line either horizontally or vertically. Knights moves form an "L" shape either two square vertically and one horizontally or vice versa. Bishops…C.C. what are you doing?"

"I'm listening."

"Are your nails more interesting than the game?"

"Multitasking help stimulate the brain."

"…Bishops attack moves diagonally but cannot jump over a piece. Queen acts like a Rook and Bishop so it can move horizontally, vertically or diagonally. Finally, the King can move to any one space around it."

"In other words it's a useless piece."

"…Let's just play the game"

"You can go first."

"Ladies first."

"Exactly."

"…"

15 minutes later

"I have a question."

"You had at least 100 in the past fifteen minutes C.C. what is it now?"

"What piece am I?"

"What do you mean?"

"Back then you considered your rebels as pawns, knights, rooks, and bishops; even Kallen was your queen. So what am I?"

"Does it matter?"

"No, I suppose not."

"…"

"…"

"…Queen"

"Hmm?"

"You are the Queen."

"Has Suzaku stepped on you so hard you forgotten? There cannot be more than one Queen per set."

"Whoever said that?"

"It is the basic structure of the game; even you should know that."

"You have always been the main Queen."

"Then what of Kallen?"

"A Pawn."

"…"

"A pawn who worked hard and made it to the opposing side deserves to be promoted am I correct?"

"Hmm"

"A pawn that turned Queen will always be a pawn. Disposable. The original Queen must always stand beside its King."

"Disposable or not you were shaken when she was taken."

"Who wouldn't? Your strongest piece was taken."

"You are a harsh man, Lelouch."

"Generous."

"And Nunally?"

"A fool."

"…"

"A foolish prize to strive for but nevertheless a prize to be won."

"What happens when you lose your main Queen?"

"…"

"…?"

"I lose myself. Without my Queen I am nothing."

"Hmm, I see…Check."

"…And you?"

"I see we are all pawns in the hands of the divine; we move to where they so choose. Yet at the same time a pawn can use the king to do its bidding. In my case I was given the Code."

"…"

"This world is take and use and take some more but I like your view better. Oh, and checkmate."

"…I thought you said you didn't know how to play."

"I did. But I never said I didn't know how to distract my opponents. That'll be a supersize supreme pizza. Thank you for the game."

"They don't make it supersize C.C."

"Place it under my name and they will. Oh, and use this coupon."

"How will I pay for it?"

"You're the King, you should have plenty of funds."

"That was the past!"

"Don't forget to get the Limited Edition of Statue of Cheese-kun."

"…tsk useless witch."

"Thank you useless king."

* * *

A/N: Wrote this about 2 months ago but never got the time to type it out until recently. One of the challenging thing about this story is obviously the lack of description! It's all DIALOGUE! Got the idea from our amazing Sempai (KiKi Hayashi Sempai's senses must be tingling now) fanfic although that was long ago lol. This idea came to me when I was setting up my chess set and thought "Wait a min...there's more than one queens!" Technically, you can have more than once queen but that doesn't matter lol I also took into consideration that not everyone understand the game of chess or has no idea what each pieces do so I tried to simplify the game as possible by going back to Chess 101 :D

Other chapters will be updated asap whenever I have time to submit them between my aniblogging and anime lol


End file.
